Black Knight Pendragon
Black Knight Pendragon is a boss found exlclusively in Dark Cloud. Pendragon is the boss of the 100-floor bonus dungeon Demon Shaft. Pendragon is a knight dressed in black armor, wielding a double-sided polearm that can be dismantled into twin swords, and he sits atop a cat-like steed. He has 55,000 HP in phase 1 and 40,000 HP in phase 2. Strategy Phase 1 The final Boss encounter, in its first Phase, plays out like a bullfight. You must avoid the Pendragon's charge, then let loose with a fully charged blast from Ruby's Amulet. (She's the best choice, but Toan is also viable, using the Windmill Slash just before he charges into you, and though you'll end the battle faster, you take more risk of being hit.) The creature will hit the wall after charging, and missing you. This is the perfect time to turn around, lock-on and blast it, then dodge and repeat the procedure. All of your attributes will work equally well here, assuming that they are all at the same level, of course. It will take awhile to bring him down, but resist the temptation to use any Stamina Drink that you have, because you'll need it shortly. The Black Knight will also, on occasion, aim some fire blasts in your direction, particularly if you take too long to get a shot off, so beware. Phase 2 After you have taken care of the Pendragon, the Black Knight will dismount off of his fallen steed and Phase 2 begins. The Black Knight will let loose blasts of fire at you from a distance, hit you with blades in each hand when up close, and will quickly disappear and reappear, inflicting major damage if he happens to reappear right next to you. The strategy here is to keep him locked on and in your sights while staying close enough so that he won't pull the disappearing act, but not too close as to get slashed. Move around him in a circular motion, have Stamina Drink and Revival Powder handy, and wait until he stops defending with his blades. Then, you should be able to get a couple of shots in. He will occasionally fire a blast at you but if you keep moving they won't do any damage. He has an ability where he blocks using his two swords in a spinning motion that, if he is hit while blocking, can instantly destroy close-range weapons. Again, all attributes are equally effective, and Toan will work equally as well, using a hit and move technique. Repeat this procedure until he is no more. Your reward for defeating this swordsman is the greatest weapon in the game, The Chronicle 2 Sword. Speculation A common theory is that the Black Knight is Aga, Toan's father that disappeared long ago. The evidence to support this theory is the fact that Aga was never confirmed to be dead, and that the Black Knight's sword resembles Aga's sword, which can be found only in the Demon Shaft. It is implied if you fight him with Xiao , wielding Steve or Super Steve, at one point he will say that Toan should know this guy. However, no solid proof exists. There is also speculation based on the Black Knight's title, he could in fact be Arthur Pendragon, the legendary king of Camelot. Category:Bosses in Dark Cloud